1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and bits useful for reboring plastic pipe fittings to clean interior walls for reuse of the fitting. The tools and bits involved are mostly used with manual and electrical drills. The present invention is particularly directed towards a multi-purpose tool having a cutting unit and a guiding collar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drill bits both manually and electrically driven are inadequate for cleaning out residue of broken plastic pipe so the original bore can be reused to save the fitting. Tools actually designed for the purpose of reboring used plastic pipe fitting are not available. Although rotary cutting tools and tube working tools are seen in the past art, no tools appear to be designed specifically for reboring used plastic pipe fittings.
Patents seen as partially criterion for the developing art would include the following:
1. A patent issued to J. H. Williams U.S. Pat. No. 1,884,460, date Oct. 25, 1932, shows a facing tool which is primarily useful for refacing automobile motor valves.
2. The Feb. 13, 1945, patent issued to H. S. Bakewell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,273, is an adjustable rotary cutting tool used stationary or as a revolving unit for fixed drilling.
3. In a patent issued Aug. 28, 1973, to Stickler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,832, a device for deburring plastic pipe is illustrated.
4. The electrician's tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,510, granted to Graham on Oct. 9, 1973, is used for reaming the cutting edges of tubular electrical conduit.
5. The patent dated Mar. 11, 1975, issued to Strybel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,432, is a tube working tool useful as a reamer and deburring tool for the end of a metal tube.
6. A manual reamer for thin wall tubing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,806, granted Nov. 9, 1976, to Meyers.
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,895, dated Nov. 27, 1979, to Burroughs shows another tool for deburring the end of thin wall tubing.
8. W. McCormick shows a hole sizing tool used primarily in woodworking for enlarging an existing hole. His patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,934, and is dated Apr. 8, 1986.
In the past art patents examined there do not seem to be any tools structured specifically for the removal of the broken or cut off piece of plastic pipe remaining in a still useable plastic joint or a plastic fitting.